(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular braking control apparatus which is capable of providing a braking torque for road wheels by means of at least one electric motor.
(2) Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle (or an electric automotive vehicle) is known which is equipped with both of electrical braking means for varying a regenerative driving force on a basis of a magnitude of a depression force imposed on a brake pedal by a vehicle driver and hydraulic pressure braking means for varying a hydraulic pressure braking force on a basis of the magnitude of the depression force imposed on the driver. In such an electric vehicle as described above, an antilock control apparatus for the electric vehicle prevents a lock of the road wheels by means of one of the braking means from among the hydraulic pressure braking means and the electrical braking means corresponding to a lock state of the road wheels under the braking.
A Japanese Patent No. 3438242 issued on Jun. 3, 2003 exemplifies a previously proposed braking control apparatus for the electric vehicle in which, when the antilock control is started which prevents the lock of the road wheels by means of one of the braking means from one of the electric braking means and the hydraulic pressure braking means, the braking force based on a magnitude of a pedal depression by means of the other braking means (means which does not effect the antilock control) is progressively decreased to make zero.